German Published Patent Application No. 197 14 784 describes a compact drive, which includes an electric motor, at whose one end face a transmission is situated, and at whose other end face a frequency converter is situated. The electronics region and the motor region must be sealed with respect to the transmission. In this context, it may be disadvantageous that the axial length is long and that a power take-off can only be provided at one end face of the compact drive.